Rivendell to Hollin: The Untold Story
by Izzy4
Summary: Tolkien covers it in three paragraphs, but I think that he might not have been telling us everything.... Tweaked, polished and now **COMPLETE**
1. Uneasy Beginnings

**Rivendell to Hollin: The Untold Story**

By Izzy

Disclaimer:  These characters are not mine and I make no money from writing about them.

Author's note:  The first two weeks of the Fellowship's journey is covered in three paragraphs in the FotR.  Plenty of time to have had an adventure or two.  This is my take on what could have happened.

This story contains creatures called Olag-Hai, which are bred from Trolls.  **They are not meant to be the Uruk-Hai** , but the idea is similar.  They don't fear sunlight, they are nasty to fight and ugly to behold.  They are also a Tolkien invention. 

**Rivendell to Hollin:  The Untold Story**

**Chapter 1 – An Uneasy Beginning **

"You know me…"

"Yes, Pip."

"I _love_ a good walk…"

"Yes, Pip."

"But this is _not_ a walk…"

"No, Pip."

"_This_ is more of a forced march…"

Merry sighed.

"And I'm _tired_…"

"Pip…" There was a note of warning in the older Hobbit's tone.

"And hungry."

Merry rolled his eyes and forced himself to increase his pace until he was walking alongside Frodo and Sam.  He could hear Pippin's grunt of outrage behind him, and he would have smiled if he hadn't been so tired himself. 

At the front of the group, Aragorn glanced back.  "The Hobbits cannot keep this pace for much longer."  He told Gandalf quietly. 

The Wizard looked behind him and nodded, feeling slightly guilty that he had not noticed their discomfort himself.  "We shall rest here awhile."  He announced to the company.

Frodo closed his eyes in thanks and then looked at Sam who seemed similarly relieved.  All four Hobbits flopped down where they stood, exhausted.  It was several minutes before they even started to remove their packs and make themselves more comfortable.

"What do you suppose _they're_ talking about?"  Pippin wondered out loud as he pulled his bag from his weary shoulders.

Merry looked up.  The Dwarf, the Elf and the Man from Gondor were standing close to Gandalf and Aragorn.  They were all engaged in what appeared to be a serious conversation in hushed tones.  "Well, Pippin.  From the way that they keep looking over here, I would say that they are talking about us." 

-oOo-

"  This is the third time we have had to stop today." Gimli the Dwarf grumbled, casting a glance at the halflings. "I thought that they were meant to be _strong_ walkers!"    

"At their own pace they are."  Gandalf frowned.  "But they are walking at our pace, and our legs are longer than theirs."

"My legs are not so much longer!"  Gimli retorted.

"No, but there is a great difference between the strength of a Dwarf's legs and those of a Hobbit."

"Whatever the reason, if we are to make Hollin in 10 days then we _must_ make haste."  Boromir looked around his companions.  "The Hobbits are slowing us down." 

"Need I remind you that Frodo is the most important among us and he is a Hobbit?"  Gandalf glowered.

"Then let him ride the pony and we shall send the others back to Rivendell.  It is not far and without the Ringbearer they should be safe."  Legolas the Elf suggested. 

Gandalf sighed wearily.  "Aragorn?  What have you to say in this matter?"

The Ranger shook his head slowly. " Even if we tried to split them up, they would not heed us."  He looked thoughtfully at the four Hobbits a short distance away.  "Frodo's burden is already great.  I do not wish to add to it by separating him from his friends."

"Nor do I."  Gandalf agreed.

"You are letting your heart rule your head in this matter."  Boromir said to Aragorn with barely concealed scorn.  "Is Middle Earth to fall because you cannot bear for a Hobbit to be lonely?"  

Legolas frowned at the man's tone, but Aragorn appeared unconcerned.  He was still looking over at the Hobbits.  

"Gandalf, this is folly."  Gimli tried to reason with the Wizard.  "Frodo Baggins is brave to undertake this burden and I have no wish to see him suffer needlessly, but the price will be great if we do not complete our task.  The road ahead will be hard enough on us all without taking care of three Hobbits who serve no purpose." 

"Gimli, son of Glóin, those Hobbits…" Gandalf was stopped from completing his angry retort by Aragorn's hand on his arm.  

The Ranger spoke to Gandalf, ignoring for a moment those around them.  "There is some truth to what they say, old friend.  There is a need for haste. But a pace more suited to shorter legs will add but a little time to our journey if we can reduce time spent resting.  The pony will take two of them if we each take a little of its load.  Two can walk and two can ride.  When the walkers are weary they can change places and so the group can keep going."

Gandalf nodded his approval. "A fair suggestion.  Gimli?"

The Dwarf sighed. "Very well."

"Legolas?"

"Agreed."  

Boromir?

The Man nodded, but still looked anything but content.

-oOo-

Frodo straightened slightly as he watched Aragorn leave the group and come towards them.

"What is it?"  He said anxiously.  He had watched the discussion from afar and noted the grim faces of those involved.  

Aragorn knelt down in front of him and the other Hobbits gathered around.  "We are concerned that we are not moving swiftly enough."  The Ranger said honestly. 

"We're going as fast as we can, Strider."

"I know, Sam, but it isn't fast enough.  This is the easiest ground we will pass across and we must make good time."

Merry cast an angry look at the rest of the company still gathered around Gandalf.  "  Well lads, it would seem that our new travelling companions have been complaining."  

"Our poor progress should be a cause for concern to all of us, Master Brandybuck."  Aragorn's voice was stern.   "And compared with the fate that awaits Middle Earth should we fail in our quest, a Hobbit's hurt pride is a small thing."  Merry opened his mouth to defend himself, but on seeing the look on the Man's face, decided to remain quiet.  

"What would you have us do?"  Frodo said apprehensively.

" We are going to try putting two of you on the pony and letting two of you walk.  When you get tired, you can change places."

"But Bill's already got a load to carry!"  Sam cried out.

The Ranger smiled. "The rest of us will lighten his load.  Rest assured, Samwise Gamgee, we will ask Bill to carry no more than he is able."

Satisfied, Sam nodded and got to his feet.  Going over to the pony, he started taking some of the bags from its back and placing them on the ground.

Aragorn looked at the three faces before him.  "Frodo. Pippin. You shall ride on Bill first."  Both Hobbits were clearly relieved.

Merry's heart sank, but he tried not to show how tired he was.  "When do we start off again?" 

"As soon as we have divided up Bill's load."  Aragorn looked over at Sam.  "How are you, Sam?  Feeling tired?"

"A little, but I can keep going for a bit yet."

The Ranger nodded.  "Merry…"

"Yes, I'll be fine too."  Merry said with forced brightness, although in truth he had no idea how he was going to stand up, much less walk.

"Really?  For you look exhausted.  I would be happy to carry you for a while if you would let me."

Merry had seldom felt such relief, but made a show of considering the offer nevertheless.  "Perhaps for just a little while."  He said finally as if he were granting the Ranger a favour.  "Then I will take my place alongside Sam."

Five minutes later the extra load from Bill had been split up between them, Frodo and Pippin were on Bill, Sam was leading him and Merry was hanging onto Aragorn's back.

"Loosen your hold, if you will."  The Ranger said, adjusting the Hobbit's grip around his neck.  Meriadoc Brandybuck didn't answer him, however, because he was already fast asleep.

-oOo-

For the next two days of their journey the Fellowship travelled at a steady pace, although not as fast as some would have liked.  They slept for the middle part of the day, huddled under bushes for cover, and walked the rest of the time, stopping only to allow the Hobbits to change places.  Gandalf's insistence that a fire might attract attention meant that their one meal of the day was cold.

Such miserable circumstances did nothing to lighten the mood of the group who were, for the most part, still uneasy around one another.  The Hobbits in particular spoke only amongst themselves and to Gandalf and Aragorn for, despite being open and friendly by nature, they were beginning to comprehend the dangers that lay ahead and how ill equipped they were to deal with them. In such a situation they had decided to trust only those they knew to be friends and that did not include all of their travelling companions. 

Merry and Pippin were rather frightened by the fierce gruffness of the Dwarf.  Even Frodo who knew quite a lot about Dwarves in general, and Gimli's father Glóin in particular, from Bilbo, hadn't warmed to him.  Gimli made no secret of his distrust of Elves and took every available opportunity to point out the various ills committed by Elves against his ancestors – a habit that seemed to irk Aragorn more than it did Legolas.  

Boromir of Gondor seemed ill at ease with everyone in the company and rarely spoke on matters not relating to the quest or the bravery of the Men of Minas Tirith.  The Hobbits had not cared for the way that Boromir had treated Aragorn at Elrond's Council and avoided him when they could.  Frodo was especially wary.  He would sometimes turn around and find Boromir watching him, which he found unsettling, but more often Frodo would find the Man watching Aragorn, an unreadable expression on his face.  Frodo had mentioned this to Gandalf, but the Wizard had merely nodded thoughtfully and said, "It is to be expected."  

The Elf, Legolas, seemed serene and remote.  Usually at the back of the group, looking out for signs that they were being followed, the Hobbits rarely saw him apart from when they all rested.  It was obvious to all that he tried to keep away from Gimli, but his efforts were often in vain as the Dwarf sought him out to pick an argument whenever possible.  Legolas appeared to be completely at ease around Aragorn and Gandalf, and the three often spoke together in Elvish, which drew dark looks from Gimli and Boromir who did not understand that language.  He barely spoke to the Hobbits and so they remained unsure of him.  All except for Sam that is who, unable to believe anything bad of Elves, had decided that Legolas could be trusted.  

"He must be alright if Strider and Gandalf like him."  He said to Frodo as they walked side-by-side, leading Merry and Pippin on Bill behind them.

"His name is Aragorn, Sam, not Strider."  Frodo chastised his friend gently.

"Strider don't mind, Mr Frodo." 

" He doesn't like that name."  Frodo persisted.  " 'Scornful' he called it at Elrond's Counsel.  Remember?"

Sam's face fell a little, but Aragorn, walking just ahead of them, heard part of the conversation and fell back to walk beside them.  "It is true I disliked that name, given to me as it was by those who treated me with contempt."  He caught Sam's eye and his mouth quirked as he continued. " But no slight is intended when Sam uses it, and so I find that I do not mind it at all."   With that the Ranger strode forward to take his place alongside Gandalf.  Frodo's gaze followed him with a look of mild surprise and when he turned back to Sam, the other Hobbit had an enormous grin on his face.

"Like I said, Mr Frodo.  Strider don't mind it." He said sounding very pleased with himself.

Frodo raised his eyebrows and looked over his shoulder to swap a smile with Merry. 

-oOo-

On the third day the winds began to rise in strength from the East, making it difficult to walk and freezing them to the bone.  By the fourth day all the Hobbits were walking again because the whole group had slowed so much.  And because Sam had been fretting about Bill.

They walked for days mostly in single file, their heads down against the wind. The Hobbits stumbled wearily forwards; sometimes stopped in their tracks by a particularly strong blast, often hanging onto each other for fear that they would be blown away.  On a few occasions they agreed to be carried by Strider and Boromir, but this was only a temporary respite as the men were also finding walking difficult and could not carry them for long.   

Frodo had on every bit of clothing he had with him and still he felt the chill wind.  The only person that seemed completely unaffected by the weather was Legolas, although as far as Frodo could see he wore no extra layers.  And although the wind whipped his hair about his face and caused his cloak to billow around him, he appeared to have no difficulty walking.  He moved continuously up and down the line of walkers keeping careful watch on both the company and their surroundings.  More than once the Hobbits found themselves saved from falling over by the Elf's hand grasping their collar.

By the sixth day the wind seemed to have eased a little, to the relief of all, and the middle of the seventh day saw them taking shelter under three enormous slabs of rock.  The rocks looked strange against the rest of the landscape, which was grassy, but Gandalf had explained that the area used to be home to a family of giants and the rocks were part of a game that the children used to play.  Two of the rocks balanced against each other to form a tent and a third provided a back wall. The result was a shelter akin to a large cave, easily big enough for them all and Bill too. Whilst not keeping out the cold, the boulders did provide the company with some measure of shelter from the wind and all were relieved when Gandalf said that they would make camp there.

"Of course, as the only shelter for miles around, it will be the first place that our enemies will look."  The Wizard had sighed. "But I sense that a time out of the wind will do much to revive our ailing spirits.  If you can find fuel you may also light a fire, Sam.  It can make us no more conspicuous than our choice of lodgings."

So it was that a fire was lit and the Fellowship had their first warm meal since they left Elrond's house.  Fuel was scarce however and the fire did not burn for long, leaving them cold once more. 

"Strider?  How much longer until we are out of this wind and cold?"  Sam said miserably.  He had practically rolled himself into a ball to get as much of him under his cloak and blanket as possible, but there always seemed to be a bit of him left out in the cold. 

" When we reach Hollin we should see a marked change.  Five or six days." The Ranger smiled at the Hobbit. " But fear not Master Gamgee, the wind has been dropping steadily and I think that our next few nights journey may be more pleasant than our last"  

Strider sat with his back against one of the rocks, wrapped in his long coat, but otherwise looking unconcerned by the temperature.  Around him the four Hobbits lay in various states of discomfort.  Gandalf was on watch at the entrance, but still the Ranger looked as though he had no intention of sleeping.  With talk of the enemy being able to guess their lodgings, not to mention Giants and their children, Sam took comfort that there was a second pair of eyes to watch over them. 

At the other side of the shelter, Sam could hear Gimli trying to goad Legolas into an argument over his father's troubles in Mirkwood years before.  Legolas remained calm and polite in his defence of his own father's actions, but Sam thought that he could detect an edge to the Elf's voice that he had not heard before.  Boromir was sitting aside from the others.  He was silent but he looked to be awake.  Sam yawned and tried once more for a comfortable position.  'Maybe Men and Elves and Dwarves need but a little sleep, but Hobbits need all they can get.' He thought just before slumber took him.

Next to Sam, Frodo was finding it impossible to get any sleep, exhausted though he was.  He was too cold.  Instead he lay beneath his blanket and thought warm thoughts in the hope that it would help.  He had just lost the feeling in all his toes when he heard the Elf speak quietly to Aragorn.  

"I will swap your charges for mine."  He said with a smile. "You can deal with that annoying Dwarf and I'll mind the little ones."  

Although he spoke in Elvish, Frodo understood what he said and took offence.  He snapped back, "We are not children and we need no minding!"

Legolas raised his eyebrows in surprise and then bowed a little.  "I meant no offence, Ringbearer."

Frodo sat up and watched as the Elf made his way to take his turn at the watch. 

"Where did you learn to speak Elvish, Frodo?"

Frodo looked up at his friend unsure whether he was amused or angry.  "Bilbo taught me a little."

"Ah, I should have guessed."  The Ranger nodded and Frodo was relieved to see a smile playing on his lips.  " Legolas will be a good friend to you, Frodo, if you let him."

"He called me a child!"

"He did not. He said you were little, which to us you are.  And I might remind you that, to the immortal Elves, we are all children.  Legolas is close to 3,000 years old."  Aragorn's smile softened his words.  "  And you would surely not deny that you need some measure of minding on this quest?"  Frodo began to look a little shamefaced as Aragorn continued. "You need to start trusting your companions, Frodo, for together we will face some dark times."

Frodo lowered his voice to a whisper. "I would feel happier if we were making this journey without strangers in our company.  I don't trust them.  How do we know that they don't want to take the Ring?   They are always watching me."

"That is what they are here to do, Frodo.  Watch you and ensure that you are safe at all times."  Aragorn looked down at his companion.  "And have you forgotten that you didn't trust me when we first met?"

Frodo was about to remind Aragorn that it was he who had cautioned that the Hobbit should be more careful around others concerning the Ring when a flapping of garments announced Gandalf's arrival.  The Wizard sat close by them and settled himself against the wall, closing his eyes.  A moment later he opened one eye and looked at Aragorn.  "You should get some rest, my friend.  You have had precious little since we left Rivendell."

Aragorn sighed.  "I am tired," he admitted "but you spoke true earlier.  This place may well attract the enemy and I wish to be ready for them."

" I have placed a simple protection spell on this place.  Of course, it would be better with four walls instead of three, but we must work with what we have."  He wrapped his cloak closer about him to ward off the cold.  "Between the spell and the watch we should be safe from surprises." 

"Can't you cast a spell to make us warm?"  Frodo grumbled.

Gandalf regarded him seriously.  "Even magic leaves a trail, Frodo.  I cannot risk further spells, however simple."  He smiled suddenly.  "I almost forgot!"  He said handing Frodo a blanket.  "Legolas asked me to give you this.  He seems to think that he has offended you."

Frodo took the blanket wordlessly and wrapped it around his shoulders, his embarrassment for his earlier outburst not helped by the look that passed between Aragorn and Gandalf at his expense.  But the Hobbit's discomfort did not last long.  The extra blanket did the trick and within minutes Frodo was asleep

-oOo-

Sam sat at the entrance of the shelter on a large rock, scanning the landscape before him.  The wind had dropped and Sam was feeling a little warmer and a lot happier.  'Maybe the going will be easier tonight.' he thought to himself, hopefully.

When Sam had taken over the watch from Boromir, Bill had made his way to stand behind the Hobbit, his head hovering above his new master's shoulder.  Every now and then Sam would reach up and pat him fondly.  It was nice to share the time with somebody, even if it was a pony.

Sam had been sitting there for a little under an hour when Bill suddenly began to get restless.  Sam twisted around to look at him and reached up a hand to calm him, but it was too late.  The pony bolted outside.  "Bill!" he whispered as loudly as he dared.  "You come back here this instant!"  But the pony had already disappeared from sight.  Sam cursed beneath his breath and looked around at his companions.  He briefly considered waking Strider, but couldn't bring himself to disturb the Ranger from the first sleep he could recall him having in days.  So Sam ignored the last thing that Boromir had said to him and ran outside the shelter.

-oOo-

Frodo's eyes shot open and he sat up.  

Aragorn was already standing, frowning in concentration as he listened intently.  "I heard something."  He whispered to the Hobbit.

"What did you hear?"  Gandalf's voice came softly from the other side of Frodo.

The others were beginning to wake up around them, wondering what was going on.

"It sounded like…" The Ranger broke off as he moved towards the front of the shelter.  "Where's Sam?"

To be continued….


	2. An Old Friend

Chapter 2 – An Old Friend 

"What do you mean 'we must decide what to do next'?"  Frodo cried.  "We have to go after him!  We are wasting time!"  

A swift search of the immediate surrounds had revealed that Sam was not nearby and Frodo was beginning to feel frantic.

"I am sorry that your friend is gone, young Hobbit, but we cannot halt our quest.  Not even to rescue one of our own."

Aragorn flicked a look at Gandalf who was looking very sombre.

"Gimli is right."  Boromir nodded.  "We cannot afford to delay our mission, but perhaps we could divide our party for a short time?  Frodo and half our company could continue and the rest can remain and look for Sam."

" The rest of you can carry on, but I am going to look for Sam!"  Frodo declared defiantly.

"And we'll come with you!"  Said Merry, speaking for himself and his younger cousin, who began nodding furiously.

"There is little point in half the company continuing if the Ringbearer will not go with them."  Aragorn shrugged, looking once more to the Wizard. 

"Gandalf.  You _must_ make Frodo see sense!"  Gimli insisted.  "He is the only one of us that _cannot_ stay behind."

Gandalf looked down at his friend, speaking gently. "Gimli is correct, Frodo. You cannot go looking for Sam.  If Sam has fallen into the hands of the enemy they may use him to delay us or to capture you.  Or he may already be beyond our help."

Frodo looked up at the Wizard in disbelief then turned to Aragorn hoping to find support.  "I will go no further without finding out what has happened to Sam."  

Merry came up to Frodo and put his arm about him.  "None of us will."

The Wizard's face looked grim. "It is a risk we dare not take, Frodo."  

Pippin stood looking so forlorn that Boromir found himself placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  But the Hobbit was too miserable to even notice.

Frodo looked up at Gandalf once more and opened his mouth to plead with him to change his mind but stopped when a soft voice spoke out behind him.

"If Frodo will allow it, Aragorn and I could try to track Sam."  Legolas suggested, looking to Aragorn, who after a short moment nodded.  " With any luck it will not take long and the delay to our mission will be short. The rest of you could remain here under the protection of Gandalf's spell until we return.  The Ringbearer will not be placed in greater danger by staying here than continuing onwards."

"Except it would appear that the enemy knows our location and that is dangerous in itself."  Gandalf replied to the Elf, but he was looking at Aragorn with a slight frown as if were trying to read the Man's mind; or communicate his own thoughts.

"We do not know whether the enemy has Sam, or whether there is some more innocent explanation."  Legolas persisted.  "He may be lost, or trapped in the bogs that are everywhere in this land."

"It would be helpful to know if the enemy _is_ so close at hand."  Aragorn added. "And whether they are in force." 

Frodo looked to Gandalf so full of hope that the Wizard relented, and in truth he was glad to do so for Sam was dear to him and he did not want to abandon the Hobbit.  But the Wizard felt the responsibility of the quest weighing heavily on his shoulders.  He knew only too well how disastrous it would be if they allowed personal feelings to get in the way of what had to be done. "Very well.  Let Aragorn and Legolas try to find out what they can.  But we cannot tarry long." 

The Elf grabbed his bow and made ready to leave.  Aragorn fastened his sword to his side and stood in front of the anxious Hobbits.  "Take heart. We will find him, if he is there to find."

"If you require my assistance, you have it."  Gimli announced, reaching for his axe.

"I, too, will help if I am needed."  Boromir stated.

"Thank you, but we will travel more swiftly alone and I do not wish Frodo to be left unguarded."  Aragorn said.

Gimli grunted in approval.  "Of course.  Do not worry.   I swear that no harm will befall the Ringbearer whilst you are gone."

Boromir nodded, but said nothing.

Legolas had already moved off and Aragorn began to follow him, with Gandalf at his side.  "If we do not return by nightfall, you must persuade Frodo to continue."  He told the Wizard quietly.  "We will join you as soon as we can."

Gandalf watched until Man and Elf had disappeared from sight before turning and making his way back to the others.  His face was troubled. 

-oOo-

Once they began looking, Aragorn and Legolas soon found a trail to follow, although it was not Sam's.  It was Bill's.

"How do you know that the pony went the same way as Sam?"  Legolas asked the Ranger.

"Because I have spent time with them."  Aragorn continued to search the ground for signs of the Hobbit, but on feeling the Elf's curious gaze, looked up.  "Sam has shown the beast great kindness and in return it is quite devoted to him."  He explained.  " I have seen this bond often between Elves and their mounts but never before between a Hobbit and a pony." He pushed his hair from his eyes and looked around.  " I believe that one followed the other out of our shelter and outside the protection of Gandalf's spell.  If Sam has been captured and taken away, Bill would try to follow, I am sure of it.  And the same is true of Sam if Bill were in trouble."  He turned his attention back to the ground. " Bill seems to have been moving quite slowly.  I cannot tell whether he had a rider or not, but the tracks are deep enough to suggest a burden of some kind."

Legolas crouched beside Aragorn and examined the tracks for himself. "Could Sam have ridden him away for some reason?"

"Sam is no rider.  If they left together of their own will, I believe Sam would lead Bill.  But Sam would not leave of his own will."  Aragorn said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Sam would never leave Frodo, no matter the circumstances."  Aragorn stood, frowning.  " This trail is very easy to follow.  Much of the ground is hard and dry in this spot and the grass grows short.  The wind blows almost constantly so that dust does not settle.  Tracks should be difficult to find.   Yet it would seem that our trail leads over what little soft ground there is."  He said slowly.

"You think that it has been laid out for us to follow?"  Legolas asked, his keen eyes scanning their surrounds for signs of danger or their friend.

"Perhaps."  Aragorn clapped the Elf lightly on the arm.  "But we shall follow nonetheless.  Come!"

They moved off together in the direction of the tracks.  

-oOo-

Frodo sat with his head in his hands.  Merry and Pippin had long since given up trying to find words to comfort him or each other and now sat, one to either side, in silence.  Merry stared blankly at the wall, whilst Pippin pulled at the edge of his coat.  Each was deep in their own thoughts.  

Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf looked out into the fading light.

"What happens if Aragorn and the Elf do not come back by nightfall?"  Gimli asked finally.

"Aragorn said we should go on without them."  Gandalf replied.

"It will be hard to persuade the Hobbits to go on.  I have seldom seen such sorrow at the loss of a comrade."  Boromir said quietly, casting a sympathetic glance at the Hobbits.  "In fact, I wonder whether the Ringbearer will go on willingly at all."

"Yes.  I fear the same thing."  Gandalf's voice was soft and his eyes remained fixed on a point outside the shelter.  "Let us hope for the sake of our quest, if nothing else, that Samwise Gamgee is returned to us in one piece."

-oOo-

Dusk was falling and Aragorn and Legolas continued to follow Bill's trail.  They found themselves travelling over the same ground they had passed near the night before; the whole area was wet underfoot and Aragorn had warned the company not to stray too far from their path.  It was said that a rider and his steed could be trapped and swallowed within moments by the dangerous bogs in the area, and although the Ranger could not vouch for the truth of that rumour, he had seen enough smaller animals fall foul of the land there to believe it possible.  

With the light fading fast, Legolas, with his superior eyesight, took over following the trail and Aragorn with his knowledge of the land tried to make sure that they did not stray into danger.    

Darkness had nearly descended when suddenly Legolas put a hand out and stopped Aragorn in his tracks.  "I can hear voices." He said softly.  They stayed motionless and silent for several moments then Legolas began to move up an incline, crouching low.  Aragorn followed him, without question.

When they reached the crest of the hillock they surveyed the scene before them.  In the middle distance, in a sheltered hollow surrounded by large bushes, Aragorn could just see a fire and some movement.  "How many are there?" 

Legolas shook his head.  "I cannot be certain.  I can see five, but there may be more not in plain sight."

Aragorn had already started looking around but could see no movement outside of the camp.  "Can you see _what_ they are?"

"They look like…Trolls. Yet not."

"Speak plain, Legolas.  What do you see?"

"I have heard tell of a race, bred from Trolls, that are cunning and unafraid of light.  Their Dark Master calls them Olog-Hai."

Aragorn cursed under his breath. " I know of these creatures.  You think that is what you can see below?"

Legolas nodded, never taking his eyes from the scene before him.

"Can you see Sam?"  

" There is a figure apart from the rest, but I cannot be sure it is Sam."

"Then let us get closer and find out."

-oOo-

"I'm not going anywhere until Strider gets back."  Frodo crossed his arms and gazed defiantly at the Wizard.

Gandalf sighed.  "You realise that we could simply tie you up and carry you?"

"You'd have to come through _me_ first!"  Said Pippin, rushing to stand between them.

"And me!"  Merry scrambled to his feet.

Gandalf muttered something under his breath and walked away towards Boromir and Gimli.

"Shall we restrain them?"  Boromir asked.

"No.  I don't really want to carry three unhappy Hobbits and our supplies.  Especially if the enemy is near.  Let us wait a little longer.  Aragorn and Legolas might yet return with good news."  Gandalf sighed.  "Come, Boromir.  Gimli gathered some brushwood earlier.  We shall make a fire and have a warm meal to raise our spirits." 

"I think it will take more than that to raise their spirits."  Boromir said.  "But let us try nevertheless."

The two moved off leaving Gimli on watch, hunched up against the cold of the night.  He knew the Hobbit was behind him long before he spoke.

"Gimli?"  The name felt unfamiliar in Frodo's mouth, like the first time he had used Strider's true name. "I will take your watch."

"No."  Gimli said gently.  "You should rest."  The Dwarf turned his attention back to the landscape. "I will call you when they get back."

"I want to look out for them myself."  Frodo said firmly.

"Then we shall look out for them together."  Gimli said, making room for the Ringbearer.

"Thank you."  Frodo settled down and stared into the dark, desperate for sign of his friends.

-oOo-

Aragorn and Legolas had abandoned Bill's tracks and the Ranger led them in a wide circle, through the treacherous bogs, to approach the camp from the other side.

Aragorn's heart sank when they closed in on the camp.  Set off to one side was Sam, looking miserable.  He was bound by the wrists to a stake in the ground.  There was blood at his temple and around his mouth, but he seemed otherwise unharmed.  A short distance away a group of eight Olag- Hai sat around a large fire, eating and laughing amongst themselves.  Some sang hideous songs.  Legolas spotted another two at the far end of the camp and guessed they were looking out for any sign of would be rescuers following Bill's trail from that direction, never guessing that anyone could come from the South. 

The Olag-Hai were fearsome looking creatures, much bigger than a man and twice as strong with large clutching claws and great fangs.  They had been bred not to fear the light and to crave the flesh of their enemies.  They were all dressed in black tunics, with simple armour strapped to their knees and elbows.  Their large round black shields and huge hammers were strewn across the camp; left to lie where they had been dropped.  

Aragorn was about to withdraw when he saw two figures sitting apart from the others with their backs to him.  There was no mistaking that they were Men.  As Aragorn continued to watch, one of the men turned around and threw a half eaten fruit at Sam, hitting him on the head.  "Not so funny now is it, my little friend?"  The man's large mouth curled into a sneer.  The other man laughed.  

Aragorn swore under his breath and, motioning for Legolas to come with him, retreated to a safe distance. 

The Elf looked at him, surprised at his reaction.  "You know that man?"

"Yes.  He is a long way from home, but there is no mistaking him."  The Ranger grimaced. "It's Bill Ferny."

To be continued…


	3. Poor Sam!

Chapter 3 – Poor Sam! 

"Ferny?  Are you sure?"

Legolas looked grave.  "Aragorn had no doubts."

Gandalf took a moment to digest this new piece of information.  "Aragorn said that he was up to no good when Frodo was in Bree.  I am surprised to find him here though; I would have expected him to sell information about our road, not to follow it himself.  And he is not capable of tracking Aragorn across country."  Gandalf mused.  "Did Aragorn recognise the other man?"  

Legolas shook his head.

"Well, Sam is captive and now we must decide whether we are to help him or abandon him."  Gandalf said grimly.

"If two men are all that stands between us and Sam, then let us go."  Boromir said impatiently.  "The quest is in no danger from such opposition." 

"There are but two men, but they have with them some ten Olag-Hai."  Legolas said.  "They would be difficult to conquer with double our number or more."

"Olag-Hai?"  Boromir ran his hand over his face and gave a humourless laugh.  "I have never seen one but I have heard tell of them.  They say that their skin is covered with stone-hard scale and only blades blessed by Elvish spell can pierce it. " 

Gandalf nodded.  "You heard true, Boromir.  And I am not learned enough in the art of Elvish spell weaving to bless our weapons."  The Wizard looked at the Elf.  "Legolas?"

He shook his head slowly.  "I know nothing of magic."

"But we must be able to do _something_." Frodo cried.

"All is not hopeless.  All blades forged by the Elves are blessed, so some of our weapons will be effective at least."

Gimli shook his head.  "It will take more than a few swords, Gandalf.  The Olag-Hai are bred from trolls and they are huge in size…"

"No."  Legolas interrupted the Dwarf.  "These were not so large.  They were taller and broader than an Elf or a Man, true, but smaller than any Troll I have seen."

"That is welcome news indeed."  Gandalf said.  " But large or small we will need a strategy if we are to rescue Sam, and might I remind you that we have not yet agreed on that course?

A silence fell over the group.

"You have said it yourself, Gandalf, we cannot put the quest at risk in this way."  Gimli said quietly.  

Frodo sank to the floor.

Legolas started to move towards the Hobbit when Pippin caught his hand.  "Where's Strider?  Why did he not return?"  All three Hobbits looked up at the Elf expectantly.

"He decided to stay close to Sam and do what he could if our friend was in any immediate danger."  Legolas told them.  " He was going to try to find some way of letting Sam know that help was nearby."

"Let us hope that he doesn't get himself caught."  Gimli muttered, earning a glare from Legolas.

"Aragorn will not get caught."  Gandalf said as though it were a fact.

"All men may make mistakes."  Boromir said, frowning.

"True, but Aragorn is not like other men."  Gandalf replied.  Boromir's frown turned into a scowl.

"I feel better knowing he is there."  Frodo said with feeling, then a thought struck him.  "  But if we aren't going to help Sam, why did Aragorn stay with him?"

Legolas looked at Gandalf as he answered Frodo's question.  "Aragorn intends to attempt a rescue."

Boromir couldn't keep the astonishment from his voice.  "Alone?  It would be suicide."

"Oh, I doubt he will be alone."  Gandalf said looking at Legolas.

"No. If Aragorn does this thing, I will help him."  The Elf conceded under the Wizard's gaze.

Gandalf sighed.  "Legolas…" he began but the Elf cut him off before he could get any further.

"I understand your reluctance to take this path, Gandalf, but there can be little doubt that the presence of these creatures means that their goal is not Sam but the Ring.  Even if we abandon Sam to a fate he does not deserve, they will continue to track us.  This confrontation is unavoidable, so why do we not take the fight to them, while we still have some small measure of control over circumstances and whilst there is still a chance to save our friend?"

"And what measure of control do you think we have?  It is likely they are keeping Sam precisely to lure us to them and you and Aragorn would have us play into their hands!"  Gandalf retorted.

"Our advantage is in the timing and in our superior knowledge of the terrain."  Legolas said simply.

"They will be expecting us no matter the hour we choose."   Boromir said.  "But even then we might still gain an advantage if we truly know the land better."

"Aragorn has spent much time around Rivendell and in this area in particular.  He can find his way through the bog land in the dark."  Legolas looked at Gandalf to see his reaction but the old man seemed to be deep in thought.  "I am familiar with the area as well and I can cross even the most dangerous bogs with ease."

"And can we be sure that our enemy is not equally familiar with this land?"  Boromir asked.

Legolas shrugged a little. "It seems unlikely.  Aragorn says that he has never known Ferny to leave the surrounds of Bree and the Olag –Hai are not from these parts.  The other man, I cannot say."

Gimli leant on his axe. "There is something in what you say, Master Elf.  We must not fail in our quest to destroy the Ring and for this reason I have urged us onwards, but if what you say is true, these creatures have the advantage over us in both strength and number and will likely follow us until they catch us.  If we have an advantage in this place, however slight, let us take the fight to them rather than wait until such times as we are in unfamiliar territory and the advantage is all on their side."

The Man from Gondor nodded.  "  It seems that to best protect the Ring we must strike at our pursuers and I confess, I am glad, for it would have pained me to leave one of our own behind."  Merry looked up at Boromir with surprise but said nothing.  

"Gandalf, are you yet undecided?"  Legolas said.  The Wizard had wandered to the front of the shelter as the others were talking and now stood looking outwards, his back towards them.  "What are your thoughts on this matter now?"

Gandalf didn't turn around. "I still think that going after Sam now may well be playing into the hands of our enemies," he said softly "but I find that I cannot stomach any other course of action." 

"Then let us go!"  Frodo cried, anxious not to waste any more time.

Legolas shook his head.  "No, my friend.  We must wait here for Aragorn."

"And before we set out on our mission we must take steps to ensure that the Ring cannot fall into our enemy's hands."  Boromir said resolutely.

Gandalf nodded.  "Yes, Boromir.  We must hide the Ring to keep it from our enemies should the worst befall us.  The Ring has remained lost before; perhaps it may do so again."  The Wizard seemed to shake himself and turned to face his companions again.  "Come, we have much to discuss."

-oOo-

Sam sat miserably on the ground, cursing his own stupidity.  He should have known better than to leave the shelter and follow Bill without waking one of the others.

He couldn't say what happened exactly.  He had run after Bill, but realised that he was getting too far away from the others.  He had shouted out to Bill in a vain attempt to make the pony come back didn't want to go too far away from the shelter.  Sam had muttered to himself and made to turn back when something hit him from behind.  He knew nothing else until he woke up and found himself tethered to a stake in the ground, surrounded by monsters

At first he had been scared that every minute was his last.  He had never seen such ferocious creatures and he kept waiting for them all to gather around him and start tearing him apart until, that was, he saw Ferny.  Then he realised that his value to his captors was not as a meal.

A slap on the side of his head brought him back to the present and he twisted his head to see Ferny's sly face grinning down at him.  "Sammie, what have you been doing to that pony of mine?  He's gone soft!"

Sam began looking around him as best he could with Ferny holding onto the scruff of his neck, but he couldn't see the pony.  He could hear him whinnying though.

Ferny laughed.  "Yeah, he's no good to me now.  Might as well put him in the pot!"

"NO!!"  Sam screamed and started to struggle, but his distress made Ferny laugh all the louder. 

 "What's the matter, Sammie?"  The man crouched down until his was face was level with the Hobbit's.  Sam felt his rancid breath on his cheek.  "If you get this upset over my old pony, what are you going to do when we get hold of your little friend with the ring…or that Strider you like so much?  Didn't I tell you not to take up with him? "

Sam found himself being pushed away roughly.  By the time he sat himself upright, Ferny had moved off to sit by the fire, some distance away.  Sam twisted around anxiously and breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Bill, looking unhappy but alive tied up to a bush.

He felt something hard strike him on the top of his leg.  The creatures were throwing stones at him again.  Sam squeezed his eyes shut as another stone found his arm.  The next hit his head and he couldn't stop himself yelling out in pain.  The monsters started laughing, but whether it was because they had been ordered not to hurt him badly, or because they had simply tired of the game, after a few more well aimed shots, they left the Hobbit alone.  

Sam wiped his tears away from his face angrily.  He looked around at Bill again, and took some comfort in the fact that he actually looked quite calm now.  Sam was about to turn back when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.  He looked again and this time he knew he saw something in the bush by Bill.  As he stared he saw definite movement and to his amazement, Strider stood up from the bush slowly and deliberately so that Sam could see him.  He put his finger to his lips to warn against noise.  Sam felt his mouth drop open of its own accord but deliberately shut it again and looked around.  There were creatures all around the camp, but none of them seemed to be looking either at him or Strider.  All the same, Sam forced his face into a neutral expression and looked back across at his friend carefully.  The Man was still standing.  He had one hand on Bill's mane and he seemed to be having a calming effect on the pony.  Strider gave Sam a tight smile and nodded and waited until Sam had returned both before sinking back into the bush.  A moment later there was nothing to say that he had ever been there apart from the joy in Sam's heart that came from the certainty of knowing that Strider would think of something.

-oOo-

To Be Continued


	4. A Plan of Sorts

Chapter 4 – A Plan of Sorts 

The company turned as a figure ran panting into the shelter.

"Aragorn!"  Frodo cried, rushing up to him.  He could not keep the tremor from his voice.  "Is Sam alright?"

Aragorn squeezed the Hobbit's shoulder and looked around the anxious faces before him as he spoke. "Sam is still alive but his captors are tormenting him and I would not want him to endure a single moment more than he must."  He broke off, still breathless.  "Gandalf, I heard Ferny mentioned the Ring.  There can be little doubt now to the purpose of Sam's capture."  He gratefully took the water that Legolas offered him,  "Have you come to a decision?"  

"We have all decided to help you, Aragorn."  Boromir said.  The others nodded their agreement.

"I am heartened to hear it."  He said with feeling.  "Have you settled on a plan?"

"Of sorts."  Gimli grumbled.  "Although I still say we should just go in there and split their skulls."

"We have been over this, Gimli."  Gandalf said sternly.

"But…"

"We do not have time for bickering amongst ourselves!"  Aragorn said impatiently.  "What is this plan?"

Pippin spoke up.  "We thought we would try and draw some of these creatures away from the camp, grab Sam and run away from the rest."

Aragorn looked questioningly at Gandalf who shrugged wearily.  "Essentially that is what we plan."

"So be it, but let us do it quickly.  We will work out the details on the way."  Aragorn started to leave, but stopped when he realised that the Hobbits were trotting alongside him.  "No."  He said simply but firmly.  "You cannot come."

"You cannot stop us!"  Frodo said defiantly.

"We need to move very fast if we are to strike while it is still dark and the terrain is dangerous if you do not know the path!  You cannot keep up with me and I cannot both carry you and fight!"  The Ranger shouted back.  Frodo blinked in surprise at the Man's temper.  "If you want to help Sam, stay here!"

"But he wouldn't _be_ in danger if it wasn't for me.  I must go.  I can give the ring to Merry or Pippin; they are every bit as able to carry it as me, for, as far as I can see, my only qualification is that I am a Hobbit."  He looked up at Strider, tears of frustration beginning to blur his vision.  "_Please_."

Aragorn rubbed his eyes with a weary hand and considered scaring the Hobbit into submission with harsh words, but he had not the heart.  Instead he knelt down and looked Frodo in the eye.  "I know you want to go Frodo, and despite the fact that I know it would be unwise, the truth is that if I could think of a way, I would grant you your wish.  But I cannot.  I believe that I can bring Sam back to you unharmed and that will have to be enough." 

 Frodo nodded numbly.

Aragorn stood and was about to start organising who should stay and who should go amongst the remainder of the Fellowship when he stopped and cursed.

"Aragorn?"  Legolas looked at his friend, concerned.

"Frodo must come with us if this plan is to work."  The Man's voice was quiet and tired.

Frodo's head snapped up.

"No."  Gandalf said firmly.  "We do not need him."

"Ferny knows he is the Ring bearer.  He saw him disappear in Bree."  On hearing this Gandalf closed his eyes as if in pain.  Aragorn continued. "  How will we lure them away from Sam if not with Frodo?"

"We will find another way."  The Wizard said, but his voice lacked much conviction.

Aragorn sighed.  "There is no other way."  

"You may be right."  Gandalf conceded after a moment.  He looked thoughtfully at the Hobbits before adding "But I think this development demands that we work out the finer points of our plan _before_ we set off."

-oOo-

Less than ten minutes later the Fellowship was preparing to depart once more.

"All that remains is to hide the Ring."  Gandalf said

"Very well, give me a moment."  Frodo began to move outside, but Legolas who was watching at the mouth of the shelter caught him by the arm and held him back.

Frodo was about to protest when he realised that Aragorn had him by the collar and was turning him back inside.

"One of _us_ will hide it." Gandalf said firmly, indicating the non-Hobbits in the company.

"I…I don't understand.  You don't trust me to hide it properly?"  Frodo frowned.

Gimli looked grim.  " If we are captured and they do not find the Ring in our possession, the Olag-Hai will torture us to learn of its location."

"And you don't think that I can withstand torture."  Frodo stated, part hurt by the suggestion and part scared that they were right.  He long since realised that this quest might cost him his life, but he had never considered torture and the idea did not appeal to him.

" It is likely that _none_ of us will be able to withstand the torture, Frodo."  Aragorn sighed.  " The Olag-Hai have a fearsome reputation.  Whichever one of us hides the Ring must not be captured alive.  It is not a thing that can be left to chance."

"There is much I would trust you with, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said gently " but this task is one best undertaken by those who have some practical understanding of the skills required."

The Hobbit's look of confusion quickly turned to understanding as he watched his companions focus on the matter at hand.  Each seemed willing to lay down his life in this way but after a short, though heated, discussion, Gandalf's argument proved the strongest as the plan they had devised called upon him to be furthest away from Ferny's camp and therefore he would have early warning of the failure of the plan.  It was hoped that this would give him either time to either flee with the Ring or to do what needed to be done.    

The decision made, Frodo dropped the Ring into one of Gimli's gloves and passed the package to Gandalf who left immediately.  

Even as he did so the Wizard wondered at the wisdom of this plan to save Sam at the expense of the safety of the Ring.  They had all persuaded themselves that it made sense to strike at the enemy but Gandalf knew that they never would have done so if one of their own had not been in danger.  He could not convince himself that they should leave Sam in the clutches of Ferny if there was something to be done about it but they were gambling with the lives of many more than just their own in taking this course and it was with a troubled heart that Gandalf the Grey began to look for a place to hide the Ring. 

-oOo-

 "It is done."

All eyes turned to Gandalf at the mouth of the shelter.

"Then let us go."  Aragorn bent down and gathered up Frodo wearily.  "We must make haste."  A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"You are tired.  Let me take Frodo."  Boromir said gently.  "Provided of course, he is willing to be passed into my care?"  He added a little self-consciously looking at the Hobbit.

Frodo hesitated a moment as he regarded the Man.  

Boromir was not Aragorn - in Frodo's eyes there were none amongst the Big People that could come close to his friend - but perhaps he should not be held up against such an impossible standard.  Boromir had seemed different over the past hours.  He no longer seemed as aloof as he had, and seemed to genuinely want to help get Sam back.  His hostility towards Aragorn seemed to have been placed to one side as the company had made their plans; Boromir had even elected to help the Ranger draw away some of the Olag-Hai.  Frodo began to wonder whether he had misjudged his companion.  

The Hobbit was suddenly aware that both Men were still looking at him expectantly.  "  I have no objections." He said, and was surprised to find that he meant it.  

Aragorn placed Frodo in Boromir's arms with a nod of thanks and led the company out of the shelter at a brisk pace  

-oOo-

Merry estimated that they had been moving for about twenty minutes before they came to an abrupt halt.  He had had to run hard to keep up with his companions and his lungs felt as though they were going to burst.  He sincerely regretted answering truthfully when Gandalf had asked him and Pippin which one of them was the strongest runner.  He was concentrating so hard on catching his breath that he didn't immediately realise that Gandalf was talking.

"Does everyone understand what is to be done?"  The Wizard was asking.  "There will be no opportunity to go over it again once we have put this plan in motion."  Merry nodded along with everyone else. Satisfied, Gandalf nodded back at them "Very well.  Good luck to you all."

With that the company broke.    Merry and Gandalf set out at a slightly more sedate pace (much to Merry's relief) in one direction.  Gimli and Legolas, who carried Pippin, ran in another direction and Aragorn and Boromir, still carrying Frodo, ran off in yet another direction.

-oOo-

A nervous knot was forming in the middle of Frodo Baggins' stomach.  He had no idea how long Boromir had been running behind Aragorn but it seemed like hours to him.  He had begged to be brought along but now he just wanted it over.  He wanted to be back on the road to Hollin and he wanted all of his friends to be safe.  He was startled from his thoughts when he realised he was being passed to Aragorn who left the breathless Boromir behind without further comment and continued to run towards Ferny's camp which even Frodo could see in the distance.

Finally Aragorn slowed and stopped, setting Frodo on his feet.  The two walked quietly a short way until the camp was close enough to see and hear clearly.  Aragorn dropped to his knee before Frodo and whispered. "Ready?"

Frodo nodded mutely.

Aragorn placed Gandalf's staff in the Hobbit's hand and pulled a ring from his finger. "Put this on the chain around your neck.  They will probably not know what the ring looks like.  Now, walk no more than…" he broke off to consider his friend's size and the distance "…thirty paces towards the camp.  No matter what they say, go no closer."

Frodo nodded again and watched his friend disappear into the gloom.  When he could see him no more he took a deep breath and began to count his paces to the camp.  On the thirtieth step he stopped and held Gandalf's staff straight up.  As he did so the tip began to glow and although the staff towered above him, it lit him well enough to be seen.  He cleared his throat and began to shout…

-oOo-

To Be Continued


	5. The Rescue

Chapter 5 – The Rescue 

"BILL FERNY!  BILL FERNY!"

Sam couldn't believe his ears.  He was sure that was Frodo's voice, and close by too.  He looked quickly at Ferny who was on his feet peering out into the gloom beyond the light of the camp.  He muttered something to the other man who nodded and immediately took some Olag-Hai out into the blackness on the far side of the camp.

Watching them go Ferny yelled out.  "I'm Bill Ferny!  Who are you and what do you want?"

"You know exactly who I am and what I want, Ferny!  I am Frodo Baggins and I want you to release my friend!"

Ferny's face twisted into a horrible smile.  "Ah, Mr Baggins!  What a pleasure it is to meet you again."

"I want you to release my friend!  Now!"

Ferny's eyes flitted to the spot where the Olag-Hai had left the camp. "So you've said.  What makes you think that I have him?"

"Some of my companions tracked you here.  They saw Sam."

Sam watched as the Man returned without the Olag-Hai and spoke once again to Ferny who nodded.

"Where is the rest of your company now, Halfling?  Where is Mr Stick-at-Naught Strider - and that Wizard he likes to keep company with?"

"They are back at our camp preparing to leave."

"Then why are _you_ here?"

"They think the quest we are on is more important than any one of us and are going to continue regardless.  They say there is nothing to be done for Sam."

"But you don't agree?"

"Sam's been my friend all my life.  I cannot just leave him behind."

"And you won't need to, provided you have what I want."

"I have the ring here."

"So says you.  Let me see it."

Frodo took out the chain with Aragorn's ring and held it up.

Ferny smiled. The Hobbit's light was dim and he was some distance away, but he was clearly holding up a ring. "Come closer so I can get a better look at it."  He said slyly.

Frodo could sense rather than see movement to his right but he forced himself to remain calm and called out again " When will I get Sam?"

"As soon as I get the ring."

Sam's heart was in his mouth as he listened to the exchange.  The other man had taken five of the Olag-Hai out of the camp, which left five still there, but all were focussed on the events unfolding outside the camp to the North.  As Sam struggled to hear what was going on he felt a hand clamp down on his mouth and the surprise he felt was doubled when Pippin appeared before his eyes, cutting him free.  A gentle pressure turned his face up and he saw Legolas looking down at him, his finger to his mouth cautioning silence as he removed his other hand from Sam's mouth.  Sam cast a worried glance at the creatures and Ferny but they seemed oblivious to everything apart from Frodo and his promise of the Ring. When Sam was free, Legolas lifted him up silently and they all crept out of the camp towards the South.

Gimli was waiting for them in the darkness.  He nodded a silent greeting to Sam before he and Pippin crept away into the shadows.  Sam made to follow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  Legolas whispered softly in his ear "They have another part to play in this plan, as have we.  Come Sam."   Instead of leading Sam away from the camp, he was surprised when Legolas lead him back into it.

-oOo-

Frodo began to think that he was in danger of shouting himself hoarse and he was running out of things to say.  "And you promise to let me and Sam go?  And the others?  If you have the Ring you should have no need for them."

"I give you my word.  All I want is the Ring."  Ferny turned as he saw his friend hurrying towards him.

 "The Hobbit seems to be alone."  The other man said.  "Tirk and the others can see no one but him out there.  Maybe he's telling the truth."

Ferny was stopped from adding his thoughts by an apple that hit him square on the back of the head.  As he slumped to the ground, unconscious, his friend turned to see Sam smiling at him from the other side of the camp.  No one moved for a moment until Sam yelled, " There's five of them to your right, Mr Frodo, I'd run if I were you!"  With that Sam started to run away himself, followed by the remaining Olag-Hai.  Behind him he could hear Ferny's friend shouting, "No!  Leave him!  Get the one with the Ring!"  But the creatures seemed to pay him no heed at all as they closed in on their prey to the South.

As soon as he was out of the camp and surrounded by gloom, Sam was joined by Legolas.  The Elf picked him up with apparent ease and set off at speed.  The beasts were close behind but as Sam turned his head to try and make out where they were, a heavy mist descended making seeing anything virtually impossible.  Legolas, whose feet didn't even sink into the boggy land below, continued to run as if nothing had happened.

-oOo-

On hearing Sam's shouted warning, Frodo dropped Gandalf's staff, turned and ran as fast as he could.  He could hear the creatures behind him closing in very quickly and his relief at hearing Sam's voice was very quickly overtaken by a real fear that he was going to be caught.  No sooner had he formed that thought than a heavy mist descended on him.  He continued to run but the creatures still seemed to be gaining.  He turned to try and see his pursuers but in doing so he tripped over and fell heavily to the ground.  As he frantically scrambled to his feet he was aware of movement very close to his left and heard a blood-curdling howl.  He began to run away from the sound with renewed vigour but he suddenly felt that his feet were no longer hitting the ground.  A moment later he found himself being carried by Aragorn.

-oOo-

Gimli and Pippin sat quietly in the darkness until all of the Olag-Hai had left the camp to either chase Sam or Frodo.  Ferny's friend was standing over him nudging him none too gently with the toe of his boot, muttering and cursing to himself all the while.  On receiving a nod from Gimli, Pippin moved quietly around the bushes to the place where Bill the pony was tethered and untied him.  As he led him away however, the movement caught the eye of the Man and he hurried to step in front of the Hobbit, sword drawn.

"Well now, what do we have here?"  The Man sneered.  "Another one of Sammie's little friends that just can't leave Ferny's old pony alone."

He grabbed Pippin roughly by the scruff of the neck and sent him sprawling to the ground.  As the Man advanced on the Hobbit he was distracted by the sound of someone clearing his throat behind him.  He turned to see a very angry Dwarf wielding a very large axe.

"Leave my young friend be or bear the consequence."  Gimli growled.

-oOo-

Merry stood beside Gandalf peering out into the gloom.  He had been able to see nothing very much of the landscape below before Gandalf had brought down the mist but now he could see nothing at all.  They were standing on top of a small hill that afforded a view of the camp and the surrounding bogs and grasslands – or it would have done if it had been light, but that didn't appear to prevent Gandalf from 'bending his thoughts' as he called it, to manipulate the weather below.   Merry sighed and wished for the hundredth time since they had reached this spot, that he had something to do.  The others may be in danger but at least they had no time to think.  

If the plan failed and the others were captured, he, Meriadoc Brandybuck, would become the Ring bearer and what that would be like he couldn't imagine.  He could see the toll that the responsibility had taken on Frodo and he wondered whether he could bear it half so well.  He couldn't decide what outcome he feared more – that he and Gandalf escaped and he became the new Ring bearer or that there was no time for escape and Gandalf had to take the necessary steps to avoid the Ring falling into the hands of their enemy.    

He longed to speak to Gandalf about his fears, but the Wizard's face was a mask of concentration that Merry dared not break and so he continued to peer into the gloom and hope that things were going well below.

-oOo-

Frodo felt Aragorn come to an abrupt halt and he found himself being handed to Boromir.

"Is he hurt?"  The Man asked with concern, feeling the front of Frodo's shirt.

"No, the blood is not his."  Frodo heard Aragorn say and he strained his neck to try and catch sight of the Ranger.  " I managed to kill one of the creatures but not before it caught me with its claws."  Suddenly they all heard something behind them and froze.  Aragorn's voice came in a harsh whisper as he backed away from them.  "There are still four out there and they are very fast, even in this mist.  Run."  With that he disappeared into the gloom and Boromir broke into a full run. As he did so, Frodo saw the mist open up before him and then as he twisted his head he saw it close behind him again.  He whispered a silent 'thank you' to Gandalf as he closed his eyes and concentrated on holding on.

-oOo-

Sam was amazed at how smoothly Legolas ran, even with a heavy Hobbit on his back.  He could barely feel the motion and he found himself wondering whether this is what it felt like to be an Elf.  How different it felt from his own clumsy movements!  Did all Elves move like this or did some run like Hobbits and Dwarves?  He would have continued to ponder this if they hadn't suddenly emerged from the mist into a clear night.  

Legolas didn't break stride as he began to run uphill.

-oOo-

Gimli spoke to Pippin.  "Stand up, Master Took, and bring the pony over here."

Pippin looked warily at the drawn sword that still pointed in his direction, but began to do as Gimli asked.  As he rose to his feet however, Ferny's friend drew his sword back as if to strike a blow.  Pippin drew back reflexively but the blow was never made.  The man felt the full force of Gimli's axe and fell to the floor, never to get up again.

Pippin got to his feet and edged around the dead man until he stood in front of the Dwarf.  "Thank you Gimli."  He said with feeling.

"You are very welcome, young Hobbit."  Gimli said handing Bill's reins to Pippin.  

"What will we do about Ferny?"  Pippin asked, eyeing the still unconscious Man.

Gimli followed the Hobbit's gaze. "No matter how deserving, I will not sink my axe into an unconscious body."  The Dwarf said.  Pippin thought he sounded a little regretful.  "And I can see no advantage to taking him with us." Gimli continued, shrugging. "  We will leave him here.  Come!  Let us go and join our friends."

-oOo-

Boromir came to a halt, panting.  The creatures were very close behind but the Man could not yet see them.  He had no weapons that would be effective against a foe such as this, so flight was his only option, but he was beginning to doubt whether he could outrun them.  

He began to run again.

"Frodo."  He rasped between gasping breaths "You need to look out behind me and tell me when the creatures have caught us.  Can you do that?"

"Yes."  Frodo said.  In fact his gaze had been fixed over his friend's shoulder for some time.  "What will we do when I see them?"

"I will try to hold them off and you will run as fast as you can."

"I will not leave you."  Frodo said firmly.  "  In fact, if there is someone to stay and fight then it should be me as my weapon is Elvish and may be of some use."

Boromir would have chuckled if he had had the breath.  "You have a stout heart, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo felt pleased by this acknowledgment coming, as it did, from a Man who set such store by bravery and honour.  "So do you, Boromir." He returned sincerely.

Their conversation was interrupted by an Olag-Hai leaping towards them from the shadows, snarling and brandishing a heavy hammer.  

Boromir threw Frodo to the ground and stepped in front of him to face the danger. "Run!  Aragorn will find you.  Just run as fast as you can!"  But before Frodo could move an arrow struck the beast in the neck, and another between its dreadful eyes.  The creature looked at Boromir as if confused and then slumped to the ground.  

Aragorn ran up to them.  "Elvish arrows."  He stated simply as he urged Boromir on and picked up Frodo.

-oOo-

"Sam!"  Merry jumped to his feet and rushed to help his friend down from Legolas' back.

"Hello, Merry!  I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see your face again!"  Sam beamed.  "But as you see I'm safe and sound, thanks to Legolas here."

The Elf smiled at him "It was my pleasure Samwise Gamgee.  But now I must leave you again to lend what assistance I may to our other friends."  He turned towards Merry.  "You know where we are to meet?"  Merry nodded.  "Then I will see you both there later."  With that he sped off down the hill again.  Merry was just beginning to wonder where he got his energy from when he heard his name being called.

"Merry? Why won't Gandalf talk to me?"

"Ah, he's busy at the moment."  Merry said quickly, pulling his friend away from the Wizard.  "I'll tell you all about it on the way to the meeting place.  The bad news is that I promised them that I would make you run all the way there…"

-oOo-

Aragorn stopped momentarily to try and get his bearings.  It was difficult, even for him, at night and in this mist.  Behind him he heard Boromir panting heavily.  

They had known that outrunning and outmanoeuvring the beasts on the north side would be hard.  On the south side many, if not all, pursuers would be caught in the bogs – especially if you could run across areas that were deadly to others as Legolas could.  On this side all they could do was run and rely on the mist to disorientate their foes.  

Despite their best efforts to allow for these difficulties, things were not going to plan.  The creatures did not seem to be as confused by the different scents and prey as they had hoped and had remained together, albeit in a loose group, rather than splitting to follow Aragorn when he handed Frodo to Boromir.  And the creatures were much faster than they had allowed for.  Although he and Boromir had led them around to the south side in a large loop and they were now close to the bogs that might afford them some advantage, neither man had much energy left to either run or fight.  As Aragorn had found to his cost, arm-to-arm combat with the Olag-Hai was difficult and exhausting and although the creatures could be killed with arrows, they needed to be at close range and he had only two Elvish arrows left.  Boromir's sword was no use to them and Frodo's Sting, although Elvish, was too small to be wielded by the Man.  If more than one beast caught them they were done for.  

Aragorn came to a decision.  "Boromir, take Frodo and continue.  Stay away from the wet ground.  Go east until you find Legolas or you find your way out of the mist."

"Very well." Boromir reached out for the Hobbit. 

"What about you?"  Frodo asked, although he suspected he already knew the answer.

"I will try and pick them off as they follow you.  It should be much simpler now that we know that arrows will kill them."

"How many arrows do you have?"  Boromir frowned.

"Enough."  Aragorn lied.  "Now go!"

He waited until the Man and the Hobbit were out of sight and then followed in their footsteps slowly, walking backwards; facing the danger that he knew would come.

-oOo-

Legolas had found and killed two of the Olag-Hai that had managed to escape the bogs on the south side.  He could detect no others so he turned towards the north and his friends.

-oOo-

"Bill!"  Sam jumped delightedly to his feet.

"Well, that's nice isn't it Gimli?"  Pippin declared.  "You and I go to all the bother of rescuing him and we don't even get a 'thank you'.  But Bill, on the other hand, gets a hero's welcome."

"Hello, Pip."  Merry said, secretly relieved to see his young cousin.  "I'm glad to see that you made it out of danger with your tongue in tact."

Sam chose that moment to envelop Pippin in a hug however, so the young Took could do little more than make a face at his cousin over Sam's shoulder.

Sam didn't quite dare hug Gimli but he shook his hand enthusiastically, whilst Pippin began to tell them all about Gimli rescuing him from the clutches of Bill Ferny's friend.

-oOo-

When Legolas found Boromir and Frodo they had left Aragorn only five minutes before.  As he led them to the edge of the mist they told him, as quickly as their exhaustion would allow, of the circumstances that had led to them separating from Aragorn.  

"Do you think he'll be alright?"  Frodo asked in a small voice full of worry.

Legolas smiled kindly down at him.  "Aragorn is very hard to kill.  But all the same, I will go and see if he needs any assistance."  He pointed at the faint path ahead of them. "Go quickly.  Sam is safe and I saw Pippin and Gimli on this road a short time ago.  I will catch up with you when I have found Aragorn." 

The Elf disappeared almost immediately back into the gloom whilst the Man and the Hobbit started towards their friends as fast as their limbs would carry them.

-oOo-

Aragorn retrieved two arrows from the dead Olag-Hai at his feet.  He couldn't hear anything immediately behind him and wondered whether he could make the bogs before another one caught up with him.  He decided to try…

-oOo-

"And then Gimli swung his axe and the scoundrel fell to the ground.  Dead!"  Pippin finished dramatically.

Merry grinned.  "Well it appears that we have you to thank for my cousin still being in one piece, Gimli.  It is a wonder that after half an hour alone in his company you didn't sink your axe into _him_!"

"Hey!"  

Gimli patted the indignant Pippin on the shoulder.  "On the contrary, I found young Master Took to be a brave and worthy comrade and I am glad that we are to continue on this quest together!"

Pippin puffed up a little and Merry groaned.

"SAM!"  

All heads turned to see Frodo running towards them.  Sam leapt to his feet to meet his friend and the two embraced, weeping from the relief of knowing that the other was unhurt.  After he had a moment to collect himself, Sam nodded his thanks to Boromir who had slumped to the ground and was gratefully drinking some water that Merry had given him.  "Where are the others?"

Frodo caught Boromir's eye as he replied.  "We were forced to separate from Aragorn and Legolas has gone to find him."

-oOo-

Aragorn was running into the bogs as fast as he could whilst readying an arrow in his bow for the moment that he would turn on the creature that was on his heels.  He threw himself to the ground twisting as he did so and let an arrow loose in the face of the Olag-Hai behind him.  Fast as lightning he fitted another arrow to his bow and buried it into the neck of the creature.  It fell heavily on his legs but he wasted little time in pulling himself free.  Still gasping for breath he bent down to retrieve his arrows when he heard a noise close to his left and saw a blur of movement.  In a split second he dropped his bow and his hand went to his sword, but before he had a chance to draw it the Olag-Hai that had been charging towards him stopped and fell to the ground, three arrows embedded in its horrible face.  Aragorn didn't need to turn around to know to whom he was indebted. "Thank you, Legolas."

The Elf came forward to retrieve his arrows.  "Are there any more?  I have accounted for five, six including this one."

"Then there are no more; and I am glad, for my strength is all but spent."

Surprised by this admission, Legolas approached the Man with concern, noticing for the first time how haggard his friend appeared.  He prodded Aragorn's chest gingerly as he examined the cuts there.  " Your wound looks deep.  Are you in much pain?"  

"No, but I have seldom felt so weary."  He caught the Elf's sceptical look.  "Truly, Legolas, I am well.  I have some herbs in my pack that will ease my discomfort and I believe that they, combined with some sleep, will see me almost fully recovered by tomorrow."

"Then let us get back to the others."  Legolas flashed the Man a smile.  "Before Frodo starts insisting that our companions set out again to rescue _us_!"

-oOo-

"They should be back by now."  Frodo muttered.

Gimli stepped before the pacing Hobbit, forcing him to stop.  "Patience, Frodo.  They have not been gone so long that we must assume the worst.  Legolas, I am told, is an excellent tracker and they are both fearsome warriors.  I have no doubt that they have found each other and are on their way here as we speak."  

"But he was hurt!  And those things were so close.  He may not have been able to fend them off!"  Frodo looked at Boromir.  "We never should have left him." He said sadly.

Sam spotted the Ranger and the Elf over Frodo's shoulder. "I don't know, Master Frodo.  I reckon Strider is big enough and ugly enough to take care of himself."  He grinned.

"Thank you, Master Gamgee."    

"Aragorn!"  Frodo rushed up to his friend.  "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Frodo.  From what Legolas tells me I believe that I must look a great deal worse than I feel."  His attention was diverted away from Frodo to Sam who had grabbed his sleeve.

"I don't know what to say, Strider.  Thank you don't seem nearly enough."  

Aragorn clapped the Hobbit gently on the shoulder and smiled.  "I'm just glad to have you back with us and in one piece."  He frowned a little. " How is your head, Sam?"

Sam felt the side of his head where the Olag-Hai had hit him with a stone.  It had swollen into a large bump and was making his head ache. He shrugged "It's just a bit tender, that's all."  

"Well, remind me to give you something for it when we get our packs."  The Ranger looked around.  "Where is Gandalf?"

"Behind you."  The Wizard said joining them.  "Well now, Samwise Gamgee, what trouble you have caused us!  What have you to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, Gandalf.  Truly I am.  I only went after Bill because he ran off.  I didn't realise that he had sensed his old master until it was too late and I was caught."

Gandalf gave up all pretence at sternness. "Well, I am glad to have you back."

"So am I."  Frodo said with feeling.

The rest of the Fellowship nodded and murmured their agreement.

Aragorn stood. "We cannot stay here long.  We need to get the Ring and resume our journey."

Legolas looked at his friend quickly and frowned.  "How far do you intend to go tonight?"

Gandalf noted the look of concern the Elf had thrown at the Ranger and decided to intervene.  "We will go as far as the rocks.  We need to go there to get the Ring and our packs and I think we _all_ need to rest following tonight's excitement."  He looked pointedly at Aragorn.

"But won't the enemy know where to find us?"  Merry asked.

"I don't think there are any of the Olag-Hai left…" Gandalf looked at Legolas and received a nod in return "…and if Bill Ferny has awoken then he is probably half way back to Bree by now."  The Wizard smiled.  "I think we will be safe, provided that Sam manages not to run off again."  Sam reddened but said nothing.  As they all dragged themselves to their feet the Wizard looked around.  "Peregrine Took, did you manage to retrieve my staff on your travels?"

-oOo-

Epilogue 

The Fellowship sat around the small but comforting fire, finishing off their meals, telling stories and singing songs.

Aragorn sat a little away from the rest, smoking his pipe with Frodo by his side, listening to the others and sharing in their good spirits.  

"Thank you for helping me get Sam back."  Frodo said quietly during a sad Elvish song that Legolas was singing in a sweet low voice.  

"I was worried about him too, Frodo."  The Ranger replied.

"If it hadn't been for you I am not sure that the rest of our company would have agreed to the rescue."  Frodo looked at his friend.  "  We really have been nothing but trouble to you since we met in Bree."  Frodo smiled sadly.  "And no matter how hard we try, I am afraid we will be little else but trouble to you in the future."

"Trouble follows you because you have accepted a responsibility that few could bear, Frodo.  I choose to accompany you because your mission is important, but also because you, Sam, Merry and Pippin are dear to me."  He smiled. "You are no burden." 

"And you could not be dearer to us."  Frodo returned seriously.  

They were distracted from their conversation by Gandalf, who had entered the shelter and was making his way directly to Frodo.  He dropped Gimli's muddy glove in Frodo's lap and sat down next to Aragorn.  Frodo fished out the Ring and put it back on its chain, removing the one that Aragorn had given to him earlier and handing it back to him.  As he did so Legolas finished his song to appreciative applause from his audience and Pippin jumped to his feet. 

"Hobbits are a simple folk and we cannot compete with the songs of Elves in terms of beauty, but Frodo knows an excellent song that he made very popular in the village of Bree!  Frodo, come on!"

"Try not to make it quite so spectacular this time, Frodo."  Aragorn said quietly.

Frodo rolled his eyes at the Ranger as he got to his feet and made his way closer to the fire to begin his song.  "There is an inn, a merry old inn beneath an old grey hill…" 

The Wizard and Isildur's heir were content to enjoy the song for a while in amused silence until Gandalf spoke.

"How is your wound, Aragorn?"

" Legolas cleaned and bound it for me.  It bled a lot but it is not serious."

"I am glad to hear it."  The Wizard nodded.  He looked at the merry company before him and puffed on his pipe.  "I do believe that tonight's events have had a positive effect on our fellowship, despite the seriousness of the circumstances."

"Yes.  But you know as well as I, that the risk we took with the Ring cannot be repeated."  Aragorn said seriously.  "The fault lies with me, I fear, for I could not put aside my fondness for Sam, but it cannot happen again.  We were fortunate this time."

"I know, although we must all share the blame.  But for now let us rejoice that our company is stronger now than it was," Gandalf looked at Gimli and Legolas sitting side by side, laughing at Frodo leaping over Boromir's legs as he sang his song " and let us be thankful too, that there is a glimmer of trust even amongst the most divided of our party."

Aragorn nodded.  "Long may it last, old friend."  He laid his head back to lean on the wall behind him and sighed as he felt his weariness overtake him.  "For we are sure to face darker times than this before our quest is at an end."

"True." Gandalf mused and they fell into silence once more.  When the Wizard next turned to look at the Man he found that he had fallen into a deep sleep.  Careful not to disturb him, he silently left Aragorn's side to join the others as Frodo's song drew to a close.    

At Gimli's insistence, Boromir began an old song of Gondor.

Not wishing to interrupt the singer but anxious for an answer to something that had been puzzling him, Merry whispered softly to Gandalf. "Why do you suppose that Bill Ferny wanted the Ring anyway?  Did he want to wield it?"

"I doubt it very much."  Gandalf said softly "I think it more likely that he saw an opportunity to make money and sold his services to the highest bidder."

"Money!"  Exclaimed Merry in a harsh whisper.  "Well!  He's nothing but a ruffian and a highwayman!  And if I ever meet him again I shall tell him so!"

The End


End file.
